The prior art includes heating/ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems which typically include a furnace or boiler to heat air or water. The system includes a means of conveying the heat to other locations. The conveying means is typically ductwork for a furnace and piping for a boiler. The air conditioning half of the system typically includes a compressor, condenser, evaporator and a metering device. A thermostat is coupled to a controller for controller the above components of the system.